


Save Tonight

by calmdowncold



Series: The Conductor [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Neck Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Seth & Finn's night together following a week apart. Taking place between chapters 9 & 10 of Voyager.





	Save Tonight

Aleister had said that he wouldn’t be leaving his office all night, so the coast was clear for Finn to sneak Seth into his bedroom. It hadn’t been spoken against or anything, but he had a gut feeling that Chief wouldn’t approve. 

“Go on- sit.” Finn suggested politely. 

He was speaking confidently, in hopes that the nervousness that shook his hands wouldn’t be apparent. 

“Alright.” Seth sat on the mattress at first, equally as unsure how to proceed. 

Finn climbed on the bed behind him and placed his hands awkwardly on Seth’s shoulders as if he had forgotten what he was there for. 

He noticed that Seth’s long hair was tied up and invited himself to undo the messy bun. Seth couldn’t help but flinch from the touches at first, and tried to clandestinely take a soothing breath. 

“You’re so tense, honey.” Finn remarked, testing out a potential pet name. 

“Mmm…” Seth rolled his shoulders. “Yeah, rough… rough week. And that shit is uh… hard to think about.” 

“I’m sorry. I appreicate you opening up. That takes courage.” Finn said, as Seth’s hair fell down in a fragrant wave. He leaned in to smell it. 

“Let me make you feel better, okay?” He whispered, almost directly into Seth’s ear. 

A shudder rocked Seth’s body, along with a hint of the same lust he had felt after kissing Finn before. 

“Okay, baby.” 

Finn ran his hands up Seth’s neck until they were caught up in his hair. He curved his fingers around the scalp, lightly applying pressure. Seth’s head lolled forward and he exhaled the breath he had been holding. 

Finn pressed behind Seth’s ears then ran his thumbs along his temples. Gently, he guided Seth to lean back so his head was against Finn’s chest. 

Finn gently worked his hands around Seth’s tight jaw and high cheekbones, admiring his long eyelashes as he worked. He traced the curve of Seth’s cheeks and worked back to his temples when Seth let out a little “Oh, fuck.” 

“Is that okay?” Finn asked, pausing. 

“It’s great… Don’t mind me. Please don’t stop.” Seth said with a chuckle. 

“Okay.” Finn leaned in to kiss the crown of Seth’s head and continued along Seth’s forehead and back down to his now-slacked jaw. 

He sat back a little so he could comfortably move his hands back to Seth’s neck, squeezing as he pressed on the rock-hard muscles. Seth let out a few ooh’s and ahh’s as Finn worked up and down the base of his skull to his neck until the tension was adequately released. 

“Now…” Finn said, still whispering. “Why don’t you lay on your tummy so I can get your back and your legs?” 

“Okay.” Seth said. He sat up straight and instinctively pulled his shirt off before clambering over to lay across the bed. 

Finn’s breath caught in his throat over the sight of Seth’s tanned back, flexing and relaxing with the removal of his clothing. He tried to swallow the shock away and moved his own body to Seth’s side. With no further words, he went back to work where he had left, kneading his fingers into Seth’s sun-kissed shoulder blades. 

It was a little uncomfortable trying to reach across his back and properly work everything equally, so Finn cleared his throat before asking what he viewed as a bold request. 

“It’s kinda hard to get this right from over here, uh, can I sit on your back?” 

“Yes, whatever you need.” Seth said, muffled from one cheek being smushed against the mattress. 

Finn stretched one leg over the small of Seth’s back and straddled him, careful not to drop all of his weight down. He took a second to cherish the sight below him: long hair spread all over his bed, vast display of a beautiful body, incredible and mysterious spinal tattoo, and a boyfriend finally in full-relaxation mode. 

Finn snapped back to earth and remembered he had a job to do. He set back into Seth’s trapezius muscles, pushing in and earning a satisfied groan as he did. He moved along the rotator cuffs and down the triceps, biceps, and back up again. 

Spreading his fingers, he pressed into Seth’s ribs as his thumbs aligned the spine. 

Seth’s jaw was open in awe as Finn kneaded through all of his anxiety. 

“You’re amazing, baby boy.” He said, eyes rolling closed with satisfaction. He didn’t have to think about _that_ pet name. It just felt right to describe Finn; and he couldn’t really think about anything other than how great this felt. 

Finn giggled while he massaged deeply into the lower back, moving his own body down lower so he was sat on Seth’s thighs. He lightly scratched his short fingernails all up and down, causing another shudder to shake Seth’s frame. 

A tempting idea came to Finn and he fought it off while he went back to Seth’s neck, finding it much softer than it had been at the start. He wasn’t going to do it- but the enticing moan that came from his boyfriend told him that it would be okay. 

So with all of his bravery on his side, Finn leaned in and kissed the first character of Seth’s tattoo, followed by every one underneath it. Slowly, and with intention, he made sure each part was loved equally, and each kiss made the gratifying ‘smack’ noise. 

Seth gasped after the first one and his eyes fluttered open.

Once Finn was done with his display, he tenderly kissed both of Seth’s shoulders as well. Regaining his position, he was pleased to see goosebumps broken out all over the tanned skin he was adoring. 

“D’you wanna take your jeans off so I can get your legs?” Finn asked; an audible smirk on his face. 

“Ugh, I can’t move… but yes.” Seth said. 

“We should have taken your clothes off before.” Finn snickered. 

Seth gave Finn a smirk of his own as he peeled his heavy-feeling body off of the mattress. 

“You’re not gonna take anything off, huh?” He asked, undoing his zipper and button. 

“Nope.” Finn shrugged.

“Okay.” Seth nodded. “That’s fine. But you should let me return the favor sometime.” 

“Maybe.” Finn bit the inside of his lip so he wouldn’t smile. 

Seth briefly stood up off the bed so he could pull his pants down, revealing tan and muscular legs, much alike to his chest and arms. He was embarassed for a moment about his plain black boxer briefs, but Finn didn’t look anywhere near unimpressed so he dropped it. 

He hastily got back into bed and pecked a quick kiss onto Finn’s cheek before getting back into his previous position. 

“Here we go.” Finn said, adjusting so he was sitting by Seth’s knees. He gently took one of Seth’s feet in hand and got to work, immediatly making his boyfriend sigh. 

“God, I don’t deserve this…” Seth said, nowhere near as sadly as he had before. 

“You deserve everything good in this world.” Finn said, pressing hard until he was satisfied with his work. He moved onto Seth’s other foot. “I’m making you a beautiful breakfast tomorrow, as well.” 

“Ugh, you’re perfect, baby boy.” 

Finn finished working Seth’s feet and ran his hands over his calves. 

“I like that a lot.” He muttered. 

“Hmm?” Seth grunted. 

“Baby boy… I like it when you call me that.” Finn grinned as he spoke. 

“That’s what you are.” Seth said, closing his eyes again. 

“You are…” Finn giggled again, kneading into the tense muscle of Seth’s long legs. “Can I touch your butt…” 

“You can touch me whereever you want.” Seth answered immediatly. 

“I’m gonna.” Finn swung his leg over, like he had done before, so he was sitting above Seth’s lower legs. He sunk his hands into the thick thighs, pressing into every inch of sore muscle until it depressed under his touch. 

Finn’s eyes flicked back and forth between his work and the look of contentment on Seth’s face. There was no sign, even remotely, of protest, so with his hands splayed out on the back of the thighs, he gradually slid them higher. The fabric of the boxer briefs clung to the curves of Seth’s ass, but Finn worked under the cotton confinement until he had two glorious handfuls of the thing he had silently stared at whenever given the chance. 

He didn’t want to get caught in his euphoria, so Finn went straight into kneading and massaging Seth’s impressive bottom. 

“That feels amazing…” Seth mumbled from the other side of the bed. 

“Would it be inappropriate for me to say this feels amazing for me too?” Finn asked, moving his hands around the sides of Seth’s buttocks, towards his hips. 

“I mean, you’re more than welcome to give me booty massages whenever you want, baby boy.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Finn said, bringing his hands towards himself, released from the tight grasp of Seth’s undies. “You have a really… good… butt…” 

Finn cringed at his own stupidity. 

“Thanks, I grew it myself.” Seth laughed. Before he got comfortable enough to drift into sleep, he playfully swatted Finn off of his legs, rolled over and pushed his lips out to beckon Finn back over for a kiss. 

Finn gladly crawled over to meet him and give him a few sweet smooches, before changing the mood entirely and straddling Seth’s hips without warning. 

“Woah!” Seth exclaimed, looking up in awe. Finn took one of Seth’s hands in his and brought it to his lips to kiss each knuckle and fingertip. 

“Now I can rub your chest…” Finn suggested between kisses. He was barely moving, but the slightest squirm or wiggle had his body nudging right against Seth’s barely-concealed dick.

“What would you do…” Seth started, giving over his other hand for Finn to kiss, “if I told you that I really like seeing you in this position?” 

Finn smiled devilishly. “What would you do if I said I really like sitting on you like this?” 

He was completely shooting in the dark, in terms of sexy or romantic dialogue, but to his relief, none of this felt unnatural or fake at all. 

Seth groaned. 

“Stop-pp, I’m so turned on already.” 

Finn used Seth’s hand to cup his own face. 

“I like that too.” He said and winked. 

“C’mere.” Seth breathed and tried to roll over. Finn fell to his side to meet him halfway and their lips crashed together desperately. 

Seth manipulated Finn’s smaller body so he was laying on top, commanding the kiss and interlocking their fingers. They made out feverishly, neither sure of how long, tongues connecting and swirling, breathing unsteady and frantic. Squeezing both of Finn’s hands, grounding him to the bed, Seth moved his kisses along Finn’s jaw and down his pale neck, nipping here and there as he did. 

Finn let out what Seth couldn’t decipher as a moan or a yelp of pain and he quickly returned to look him in the eyes. 

“Isthatokay?!” He asked with barely any air in his lungs. 

“Yesit’sperfect!” Finn breathed back. 

Seth set back into Finn’s neck, now full on sucking and biting, moving slowly downward towards his fully-covered chest. He released Finn’s hands to tug at the hem of the sweater. 

“N-no…” Finn firmly gripped Seth’s hands to stop him. 

“Okay.” Seth nodded and went back to kissing the heart-shaped lips that he had consumed his thoughts for nearly a week. 

Soon enough, Finn’s hands were wrapped up in Seth’s hair. 

Seth took hold of his slender body and pulled both of them into a seated position, with Finn falling into his lap. Seth ran his hands all over Finn’s clothed body, able to feel taut muscle underneath everything he was wearing. His hands landed on Finn’s ass, and the feeling of the soft curves almost sent him over the edge of arousal. 

He broke their lips apart so they could both take a few moments to regain their breath. If Finn wasn’t willing to take any clothes off, he certainly wasn’t about to have sex, and Seth wasn’t about to try and convince him, or get himself even more riled up. 

He didn’t want to make Finn feel uncomfortable about anything, so his mind flashed back to something he had been meaning to tell Finn since he thought of it. 

“I heard a song… that reminded me of you.” Seth panted. 

“Oh yeah?” Finn smiled through his breathlessness. “I’ve been meaning to make you a mixtape.” 

“Mmm… I love that. Please do.” Seth kissed him once more, much more softly now. “Where’s Brie’s laptop?” 

Finn hopped out of the bed and retrieved the laptop from his roommate’s vanity. He sat on the edge of the bed, popped the device open and Seth watched him enter the password: B-I-R-D-I-E-B-E-E

Their positions were opposite now, and Seth inched over to kiss Finn’s head. 

“Okay, here…” Seth reached over Finn’s shoulders to type and quickly found the best link, eager for Finn’s opinion. 

“I’ve heard this before!” Finn said, as the opening guitar riff played.

“It really kinda describes how I felt… after you kissed me.” Seth said. 

Finn leaned back to kiss him again. “Is this gonna be our song?” 

“I think so.” 

The song was replayed a few times, and soon the boys ended up snuggled up in bed as it played. 

Seth didn’t bother to recover his clothes and cuddled himself perfectly under Finn’s chin, with his head resting comfortably on his chest. 

“ _There’s a log, on the fire, and it burns, like me for you…_ ” Seth whispered the lyrics along with the song as Finn played with his hair. 

“I love that…” Finn said, barely audible. “And I love holding you.” 

Seth smiled and nuzzled against Finn’s chest; their legs tangled up together. 

Finn didn’t last much longer and soon was breathing heavily and slowly, fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. 

This was all he had wanted. 

It had easily been years since Seth had been this comfortable, this content, this relaxed, this... happy. Especially with another person. 

He had done a decent job of putting Aleister’s proposal question out of his mind for the evening. But right as he drifted away, heavy eyelids sinking closed, he was certain that he had decided on an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let me know if you guys enjoy mid-chapter things and listen to this song, thanks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n41wu55CvE


End file.
